


untitled

by csichick_2



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt "RPS, Chris/Steve, powdered sugar"</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Steve wakes up to the sound of muffled curses. Chris isn't anywhere in sight, which means he's in the kitchen. It also means Steve has no idea what's got him that ticked off.

Though he soon figures it out. He makes his way to the kitchen to find it entirely covered in something white. Then he spots the plate of what he assumes is French Toast and things start to click.

"Why is there powdered sugar all over our kitchen?" he asks, not even sure he wants to hear Chris's explanation.

"Needed a new bag. Wouldn't open and then it sorta exploded."

Steve rolls his eyes. Only Chris would be capable of making powdered sugar explode.


End file.
